


[斑扉]驯兽 下

by Duyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duyi/pseuds/Duyi
Summary: 黑道斑和人鱼扉设定上人鱼只有做过以后才算成年……不要深究，我只想开车有微弱的柱户





	[斑扉]驯兽 下

　　 “不……宇智波斑……真的……有点奇怪……”千手扉间皱着眉头被宇智波斑摁在怀里，被动的接受后穴那根不安分的指头。

　　千手扉间从来不理解人类的“性爱”，在他看来性只是维持种族繁衍的工具，而从未和虚无缥缈的爱联系在一起。爱情是奢侈品，千手扉间穷极一生都不会得到。

　　透明的润滑挤进人鱼窄小的穴口，顺着后穴本能的收缩一点一点流出来，糊在扉间的屁股上，扉间被这奇怪的动作弄的晕晕乎乎的，绯红的眼眸蒙上一层水雾，失去了原本的神采，歪着头迷糊的看着面前微微笑着的宇智波斑。

　　“斑………这是干什么？”扉间不解的甩甩不太清醒的大脑，随着抽插的手指不由自主的扭动，怀中清瘦的青年眯起水红色的双眼，迷离的看着自己，宇智波斑突然笑了起来，把脸埋在了他的侧颈：“有点可爱……”

　　千手扉间当然知道说他可爱是在夸奖他，刚刚上岸的人鱼还不太懂人类复杂的情绪，一头银发的少年有些骄横的笑了起来，像是被宠坏的小孩。随即少年骄傲的表情便凝固了下来，换上了无措的惊慌。

　　粗大炙热的性器破开紧闭的穴口，蛮横的长驱直入，在被层层叠叠嫩肉包裹的直肠中肆意纵横。千手扉间被突如其来的疼痛狠狠的刺激到了，一双长腿猛地踹向了宇智波斑。

　　“疼！你走开！！！”千手扉间在宇智波斑怀里挣扎扭动，狠狠收缩的后穴箍的宇智波斑差点射出来。

　　宇智波斑死死的摁住不停挣扎的千手扉间，在惊慌失措的银发少年耳边小声安慰：“没事的扉间，一会就不痛了，没事的。”千手扉间未尝人事，此时惊慌失措的小人鱼被前所未有的地方传来的疼痛吓得炸毛，本来修长白皙的长腿瞬间消失，一条四五米长的银色鱼尾蹦了出来。

　　宇智波斑呆愣的看着眼前盯着大大鹿角的银发海妖，对方脸上三道色气的红痕，泛红的眼角，头顶上纯白精致的巨大鹿角，以及嘴边延伸到耳朵泛着蓝光的鳞片，微微一硬。

　　千手扉间吓的变回了原型，可他惊恐的发现，宇智波斑的性器居然还插在他的生殖腔里！还随着他变回原型涨大了些。

　　千手扉间挣扎的动作不由得更剧烈了些，宇智波斑连忙摁住不停挣扎的海妖，慌忙中抓住了扉间的鹿角，千手扉间一下子不敢动了，僵硬的看着宇智波斑抓住他的角上下其手。

　　敏感的鹿角连接着扉间脆弱的神经，斑的手放在上面，带来近乎瘙痒的快感。千手扉间被摸的整个人都开始颤抖，有着尖锐指甲的手指颤颤巍巍的摸上宇智波斑赤裸的胸膛，银发海妖的呼吸一下子变得急促起来，发出小声的喘息。

　　宇智波斑一手握着千手扉间白色的鹿角上下抚摸，另一只手悄悄的摸上了他和千手扉间连接处的鳞片，本来坚硬的可以轻易拍碎岩石的鳞片已经软化，柔顺的分泌处便于交配的粘液，漏出了粉色柔软的生殖腔。

　　宇智波斑长度可观的性器插入其中，狰狞的器官在粉嫩的小穴中显得分外明显。宇智波斑一边舔弄着扉间敏感的鹿角，细长的手指在穴口边缘小心的摁压着已经软化的鳞片。

　　千手扉间神志不清的胡乱亲吻着身上四处作乱的宇智波斑，未经人事的小人鱼从没有经历过这种事情，他慌乱的被宇智波斑拖入欲望的狂潮。头上传来的触感让千手扉间整条鱼都软了下来，甚至顾不上宇智波斑插在他生殖腔的性器。

　　宇智波斑糊了一手的粘液，满意的看着身下迷迷糊糊的千手扉间，眼前的白发妖怪和他一对比，却像一个无知被骗的单纯少年，宇智波斑埋下头亲吻了扉间因为不安而颤抖的眼睑：“你怕什么？我会吃了你吗？”千手扉间哪里被这样说过，他紧闭的丹凤眼睁开了一条缝，泪水浸泡的猩红眼珠在其中不安的颤抖，他紧紧的抿着嘴唇，呆了几秒才开口：“我才不怕。”凶恶的妖怪满头白发，其中的几缕死死的贴在了额头上，仿佛还不够吓人，他威胁般的咧开满口尖牙，鲜红的裂口从嘴角延伸到耳朵前。

　　宇智波斑沉默不语，猛地开始抽插起来，千手扉间一瞬间被打乱节奏，惊呼一声便抓住了宇智波斑赤裸的肩。

　　宇智波斑看千手扉间颤抖的厉害，便不住的亲吻他紧闭的眼睑：“睁开眼，看着我啊扉间，不是很厉害吗？已经五百岁了啊，扉间还会害怕吗？”千手扉间猛的睁开眼，眼角泛红，眸子中怒气喷薄而出，抬起尾巴刚准备把这个胆大包天的人类拍飞，便又被一阵快速的抽插打断。

　　千手扉间气得发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

　　宇智波斑只见千手扉间已经无暇顾忌其他，便放心大胆的调戏起他来，一会好奇的摸摸不停颤抖的人鱼的鹿角，一会撩起尾巴查看宛如薄纱的尾鳍，粗大的性器更是毫无顾忌，在人鱼窄小温热的生殖腔内试探性的来回戳弄，搞得千手扉间几乎要抓不住他的肩：“扉间真棒呢，那里真的好紧，不会有人比得上啊……”宇智波斑笑着调戏此时慌乱又自顾不暇的人鱼，兴致勃勃的想看他生气的模样。

　　“哼，我当然是最厉害的，你不要得意忘形。”千手扉间听了以后却并没有生气，生活在深海的野兽听懂了斑的夸奖，以造物者宠儿的身份傲慢的给予回复。千手扉间单纯的话语还带着厚重的鼻音，人类的调情在他们眼中并无特殊的含义。

　　说到底还是未经教化的野兽，斑有些好笑的摇了摇头，转而换上了兴奋的表情，不过也很可爱嘛……宇智波斑埋下头去，含住了千手扉间的唇，就算不是人类，又能怎么样呢？

　　千手扉间遵从自己与生俱来的本能，抬手环住了宇智波斑的脖子，加深了这个吻。

　　“斑，我回来啦！”穿着黑色风衣的黑发男子笑着撞开了宇智波家的大门：“到底有什么事这么着急叫我啊！我和水户的蜜月还没过完啊！”他旁边的红发女子笑得温婉，却慢慢捏紧了拳头：“是啊，斑，究竟是怎么回事？我和柱间正玩的开心。”

　　宇智波斑一言不发，转身露出了在他身后的沙发上瘫着的银发人鱼。

　　“兄长，我来找你。”千手扉间懒洋洋的趴在柔软的沙发上，银色的尾巴却不安分的揽上宇智波斑精瘦的腰。

　　千手柱间受到了毁灭性打击，弟弟的额头上……长出了代表已有伴侣的妖纹？千手扉间的额头上赫然出现一个鲜红的月亮……再看扉间和斑的亲密姿态，千手柱间不禁悲从中来。

　　“宇智波斑你个混蛋！！！我弟弟他还未成年啊！！！”

 

 

小剧场：新年，斑扉火核还有不知名宇智波打麻将，(没玩过，兴致勃勃)的扉间玩的非常投入，  
斑：“扉间啊，你头上这个是啥啊。”(偷偷瞄)  
扉间:“妖纹”(超敷衍)  
斑:“柱间也有吗？什么样啊？”(超好奇)  
扉间：“有”  
斑“什么样什么样？！？！”  
扉-热爱麻将-便认真-不想理斑-间“恩……一饼吧……”

　 

　　  
　　

　　

　　


End file.
